


Crash

by DChan87



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bruises, Crash Landing, F/F, Mecha, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Red Lotus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DChan87/pseuds/DChan87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everyone screamed her name, but Asami swore she was the loudest one. The Red Lotus mechasuit, that Korra had attempted to hijack, erupted in flames in the night sky and went down in a ball of fire. It crashed several hundred meters away, not in a ball of fire as they expected, but still causing a lot of damage."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot I did off a Tumblr prompt. It wasn't very long at first, so I just expanded it a bit. Hope you like it!

" _ **KOOORRRRAAA!**_ "

Everyone screamed her name, but Asami swore she was the loudest one. The Red Lotus mechasuit, that Korra had attempted to hijack, erupted in flames in the night sky and went down in a ball of fire. It crashed several hundred meters away, not in a ball of fire, as they expected, but still causing a lot of damage.

" _ **KORRA!**_ " Asami screamed again.

"ASAMI, WAIT!" Chief Beifong said, holding her back with her metal cables. Republic City firefighters rushed into the scene, spraying the wreckage with as much water as they could. There was still the threat of the wreckage bursting into flame, but so far it didn't look like that was going to happen.

What may have been a few minutes felt like an agonizing four hours. The crowd that had gathered could only watch helplessly, and even Team Avatar—with Bolin being consoled by Opal and Mako working crowd control—were the most helpless out of all of them. Of course, the other Airbenders, Jinora included, were probably the second-most helpless.

Needless to say of course, Asami was the one out of all of them who felt the most helpless.

Then, the wreckage started to move. In an instant, a parka-wearing figure erupted from the broken machinery, holding another one by the collar. And the glowing eyes that person showed meant only one thing.

"KORRA'S ALIVE!" Jinora cried, her eyes welling up. No matter what the police could do, she broke free and ran up to Korra, throwing her arms around her. Her body was bruised and covered in lacerations that had already healed (no doubt thanks to her healing).

"Hey, Jinora," Korra said weakly. Bolin wasn't far behind, nearly tackling her and drawing a pained groan.

"Oops! Sorry! Didn't mean to hurt you!" he said.

"It's okay, Bolin," Korra said. She hugged them both back while looking over at the Red Lotus leader she'd dragged out of the wreckage being apprehended by police.

Korra looked back at the crowd. And there was Asami. "Ooh! Right!" Bolin let go of Korra and so did Jinora. "Hey, um, guys! What about Jinto over here!?" he pointed at the Red Lotus leader to draw the crowd's view away from Korra and Asami.

Beifong simply let go of Asami and the Future Industries CEO ran towards Korra. With the crowd and media focused on Jinto, both women embraced tightly. Korra nearly collapsed, but Asami kept her upright. Their hug was tight, and probably the most heart-felt since their reunion at the restaurant.

"I'm okay," Korra said, "A little banged up, but I'll be fine."

Asami didn't say anything. She just held Korra's bruised-up body tighter, breathing a sigh of relief next to the Avatar's short hair. "You're alive," she whispered. It was well-known in Team Avatar that Korra meant a lot more than just a lover to Asami, and vice-versa.

"Yeah," Korra also whispered, gripping Asami just as tightly and threading her fingers through Asami's hair. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"You're forgiven," Asami replied.

Next to them lay the smoking ruins of Jinto's mecha and Red Lotus members being led to the paddy wagon. Mako himself had their leader in handcuffs leading him away with Lin. Mako only glanced at his exes before focusing on their leader.

"I almost lost you," Asami whispered. Korra remembered Varrick's wedding day and just how much she meant to Asami. It made her hug the other woman tighter as if to tell her she wasn't going anywhere.

"He can't kill me that easily," Korra replied, stroking her girlfriend's hair. Same old Korra.

"Let's get you home, sweetie," said Asami. "You need to rest."

"Sounds good." Asami draped Korra's arm over her shoulder while she grabbed supported her from the waist and led the Avatar to her limousine. The Avatar needed to rest tonight.


End file.
